1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint can attachments, and more particularly to a paint can attachment having a brush holding slot for holding a paintbrush in an upright position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents that disclose various paint can attachments which have a brush-wiping surface, attachments for holding a paintbrush on a paint can, and attachments to facilitate pouring of the paint from the can.
Most prior art devices for holding a paint brush support the brush in a generally horizontal position, or otherwise support the brush such that the bristles of the brush are not immersed in the paint but are exposed to the air and thus, the paint can become dried on the bristles of the brush when temporarily out of use.
Giza, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,215 discloses a generally D-shaped paint can attachment having a semicircular outer side with a downwardly open groove that engages the rounded inner edge of the rim of a paint can and an inwardly extending plate-like portion having a straight side against which a paint brush may be wiped. A plurality of holes are provided adjacent to the outer side to allow drainage of excess back into the paint can. There is no provision for holding a paintbrush.
Hayduchok, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,802 discloses a generally D-shaped device having a semiannular outer side with a bead and lip that engages the rim of a paint can and an opposed straight side against which a paint brush may be wiped, and also has an opening in the D-shaped portion that serves as a pouring outlet to facilitate pouring paint from the can. There is no provision for holding a paint brush.
Crump, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,650 discloses a paint can attachment having a circular periphery that engages the rim of a paint can and an inwardly extending portion with a narrow rectangular slot that receives a flat stirring stick to hold it in a generally vertical position and the edges of the slot serve as a squeegee to wipe the stirring stick when it is withdrawn.
Best, U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,193 discloses an auxiliary partial paint can lid having a semicircular opening, a circular U-shaped peripheral flange that engages rim channel of a paint can, and a narrow rectangular slot that serves as a pouring aperture to facilitate pouring paint from the can.
Smart, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,457 discloses a generally D-shaped paint can pour spout attachment with a semiannular outer side having a bead and lip that engages the rim of a paint can, an opposed straight side against which a paint brush may be wiped, an opening in the D-shaped portion that serves as a pouring outlet to facilitate pouring paint from the can, and a brush support clip for holding a paint brush in a generally horizontal position.
Hedglon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,730, Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,570, and Cash, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,374 disclose paint brush holder attachments for paint cans that have a generally flat portion that extends outwardly from the paint can rim to support a paint brush in a generally horizontal position. These types of devices may be accidentally dislodged from the paint can when, for example, climbing up or down a ladder.
Tarnacki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,453 and Corn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,374 discloses devices that attach to a paint can, and a bucket, respectively, and have a rectangular slot for holding a paint brush in a generally vertical position. However, they have a generally J-shaped cross section and do not have a semiannular outer side with a bead and lip that engages the inner annular bead of a paint can rim.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a paint can attachment for supporting a paintbrush in a generally vertical position which is adapted to be removably mounted on an annular rim of a paint can having an inner circular wall with inner and outer surfaces, an annular bead at the top end thereof, and a concentric radially spaced circular rim channel. The attachment is a resilient integrally formed member having a planar generally crescent-shaped main body portion with lateral sides, an arcuate inner edge, an arcuate outer edge defined by a peripheral arcuate lip depending from an underside of the main body portion adapted to resiliently engage the outer surface of the inner wall of the rim, and an arcuate rib depending from the underside of the main body in radially inward spaced relation to the lip and terminating in a rounded bead at its lower end adapted to snap over and frictionally engage the annular bead at the top of the rim inner wall. A generally rectangular slot in the main body portion extends radially outward from the arcuate inner edge and terminates a distance inwardly from the arcuate rib. The slot receives the handle portion of a paintbrush such that the paintbrush is supported in an upright generally vertical position in the paint can.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot for holding a paintbrush in a generally vertical position when temporarily out of use for short periods of time.
It is another object of this invention to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot for holding a paintbrush in a generally vertical position with the bristles immersed in the fresh paint when temporarily out of use for short periods of time to prevent paint from drying on the bristles of the brush.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot and an arcuate peripheral lip and bead which will firmly engage the inner annular bead of conventional paint cans to prevent accidental dislodgment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot for holding a paintbrush in a generally vertical position and which has no projections extending outwardly from the can to prevent accidental dislodgment of the paint brush or holder when climbing up and down ladders.
Another object of this invention is to provide a brush-holding paint can attachment having a generally crescent-shaped configuration with an arcuate inner edge that extends into the opening of the paint can only a short distance beyond the inner wall of the paint can rim so as to not to cover a significant portion of the opening and reduce the likelihood of accidental dislodgment of the attachment when dipping the paintbrush into the paint can and removing it to apply paint.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot which has no projections extending upwardly or outwardly from the can which would interfere with the handle of the paint can.
A further object of this invention is to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot which can be easily and quickly installed and removed from a wide variety of paint can rim configurations.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a paint can attachment having a brush-holding slot that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and rugged and reliable in use.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a paint can attachment for supporting a paintbrush in a generally vertical position which is adapted to be removably mounted on an annular rim of a paint can having an inner circular wall with inner and outer surfaces, an annular bead at the top end thereof, and a concentric radially spaced circular rim channel. The attachment is a resilient integrally formed member having a planar generally crescent-shaped main body portion with lateral sides, an arcuate inner edge, an arcuate outer edge defined by a peripheral arcuate lip depending from an underside of the main body portion adapted to resiliently engage the outer surface of the inner wall of the rim, and an arcuate rib depending from the underside of the main body in radially inward spaced relation to the lip and terminating in a rounded bead at its lower end adapted to snap over and frictionally engage the annular bead at the top of the rim inner wall. A generally rectangular slot in the main body portion extends radially outward from the arcuate inner edge and terminates a distance inwardly from the arcuate rib. The slot receives the handle portion of a paintbrush such that the paintbrush is supported in an upright generally vertical position in the paint can.